Double Betrayal
by awrestlinggod
Summary: Seth Rollins betrayed The Shield but he did not do it for Triple H. He did it for Stephanie McMahon who is now ready to perform a betrayal of her own on her husband.
1. Chapter 1

The soft tap on the hotel room door had a sense of familiarity to it by now which was hardly surprising considering how many times he had heard it over the last few months. Any fleeting opportunity to spend a few precious moments together had been pounced upon and savoured for what it was, a chance to release some of the burning desire they had for each other. The man stood up from the bed he had been relaxing on and sauntered over to the door. He opened it and greeted his visitor with a smile. She was so beautiful it was almost unbelievable, those incredible blue eyes that were already conveying lust for him and that perfect smile that came so readily to her when she was around him had always stunned him from the first moment he had met her. They way her voice would often be a soft purr when she spoke to him also drove him wild and any second now he was sure that he would hear it again.

"Hello boss lady."

Stephanie McMahon walked into the hotel room and closed the door behind her before pulling the man to her with the front of his black shirt and almost forcing a passionate kiss onto him. Only almost forcing because the kiss was more than gratefully received. "Hello mister money in the bank," she purred as he had expected.

Seth Rollins laughed softly before another long kiss was exchanged. He could imagine what she tasted like even when she was not around and it always made him long for one of these rare but so precious occasions. It was far from ideal when the woman you were in love with, who was in love with you, was married to another man but they both knew that this would not be the case for much longer.

The emotions that Stephanie felt for the man who had now wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him had been running wild inside of her for so long but she had struggled to finally pull the trigger on her marriage and walk away from her children. That was what leaving Hunter would mean but the point had been reached when she was unable to get by with these brief opportunities to be with her lover in a hotel room. She could not live without him any longer, it was as simple as that. Sometimes it had been two or even three consecutive weeks before she was able to slip away from her husband on a Monday night and the opportunity for them to spend long enough together to have sex had been even rarer. She had spent many nights with her husband longing for his place beside her to be taken by Seth and today was the day that it was finally going to happen, she had decided with absolute finality that she was not going back on her decision. She was leaving Hunter for Seth and she was doing it tonight and when she had they would come back to this room and they would have the whole night to spend together. Finally, after all of this time her new man would be able to make love to her all night long and there would be no fear of being caught, no urgency to rush back to her husband. It was going to be heaven on Earth.

"You're not going to change your mind are you baby?" Seth stroked a stray strand of hair away from Stephanie's cheek with his hand before letting his fingers remain there, happy just to be able to touch her, to feel the softness of her skin. It was as if they had connected on another level and Seth was able to read her thoughts.

"Of course not," she purred in response, "It can't come soon enough for me. I've wanted to be with you for so long, you know that." The best part was that Hunter had no idea at all about what had been going on behind his back these past few months, Stephanie had been very careful in her covert activities. He even believed that Seth had betrayed his brothers in The Shield to join him and to be made 'the face of WWE', whatever the hell that was supposed to mean. Stephanie smiled at how much Hunter had talked about that night as though it was some kind of major coup he had pulled off when in fact the reason that Seth had done what he had done to his fellow Shield members had nothing to do with Hunter at all. He had done it for Stephanie, had done it to begin the process that would lead up to tonight. It had been the first step along the road to taking the boss for himself. It was her turn now to perform a betrayal.

"God damn, you're beautiful," Seth moaned to his lover, "I can't wait any longer. Let's do it now."

Stephanie desperately wanted to let herself go, to give in to him and to let him take her right now. She burned for it but there was no time as Hunter was waiting for her in the lobby. She had lied to him about leaving something in their room just to come up here to see Seth for this brief moment before they headed to Survivor Series. The biggest challenge of her career lay ahead in just a few hours time. If the team that Hunter had assembled failed to defeat the opposition led by John Cena they would both be out of power which would be a total disaster. She had cursed her father so many times for adding the ridiculous stipulation to the match but there was nothing she could do about it. It mattered not because there was no way that their team would lose, Seth would see to that. She trusted him as completely in this as much as she trusted him with the key to her heart. Once the match had been won and her job was safe Stephanie was going to turn her back on her husband and leave the arena with Seth. There would be no going back or any desire to do so. Even if by some freak turn of events that could not be imagined the worst happened and she lost her job she was still leaving with Seth. After tonight they were going to be together come hell or high water.

"I can't, I have to get back to him," Stephanie informed him with great reluctance, "At least this is the last time I'll ever say that. I can't wait for tonight."

"You talk to much, kiss me."

Gladly Stephanie complied with the request and a third deep kiss was exchanged. As Stephanie moaned with pleasure into his mouth Seth felt himself getting hard. If he picked Stephanie up and tossed her on the bed would she really try to get away, to get back to that bastard or would she let him take her as they both wanted so badly? It took all of his willpower to avoid doing so. There were only a few more hours to wait before he could do it as often as he wanted. First there was a job to do, it was time to get focussed on that. "I'll see you there then," he smirked.

Softly Stephanie ran her fingers along his bearded jawline, savouring the roughness that she felt. Her eyes gleamed as she kissed him one more time before purring, "Can't wait." With that and a final longing look back at him she walked out of the hotel room and the door quietly clicked closed behind her. Seth closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in what remained of her perfume. "Neither can I," he assured the empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

The crowd were incredibly loud as Stephanie tried to pick herself up from the padded floor in front of the commentators position. This had to be a bad thing as the only reason the crowd would be cheering was if John Cena's team had the upper hand. If John Cena's team had the upper hand then it meant that she was in serious trouble. Before she had been knocked from the ring apron there had only been Seth and Dolph Ziggler remaining in the match, one more elimination would decide both the contest and her fate. Her heart jumped into her mouth as she wondered if it was in fact already over, had Ziggler already won? Was that why the crowd was so loud? Had Seth lost? Surely not, that could not be possible, could it? No, there was no music playing.

Feeling a little dazed she managed to regain her feet and turn to face the ring and she was unable to believe her eyes at what she saw. The sight caused her gulp and blink several times as though this action might change the reality of what was in front of her. Sting! Sting was in the ring standing face to face with Hunter. No, scratch that, Sting had just taken Hunter out with some kind of finishing move. This was a total mess. She was intending to walk out on Hunter but not without her job if she could help it. It was obvious that Hunter was done but there was still hope. The match was not over.

"Seth! Seth, get up! Please get up!"

The desperately screamed instructions were already being obeyed. Seth was regaining his feet behind Sting who was standing over Hunter's fallen body looking down at it. Relief washed over Stephanie as Seth ran at the supposedly former wrestler and took his knee out with a diving chop block. There was about to be another problem emerging, Ziggler was stirring.

"Seth! Get on him!" Stephanie screamed again from ringside pointing frantically at Ziggler as if there was a possibility of her instructions being misinterpreted somehow. Again Seth was already in the process of doing what Stephanie was desperately pleading for. He was in position to run at Ziggler who was trying to push himself up from the canvas. His position was perfect. Seth ran at him and leapt high in the air before hitting one of the best curb stomp finishers he had ever delivered to anyone. Stephanie did not even notice the crowd groaning in disappointment. Her heart was almost beating out of her chest as Seth tried to crawl into a cover on Ziggler. Referee Scott Armstrong was in position and after a few seconds which seemed to last years Seth managed to get an exhausted arm over Ziggler's chest.

One! "Please," Stephanie begged.

Two! "Don't kick out!"

Three! "Yes! Oh my god! Yes!"

The crowd were stunned into near silence but again Stephanie did not notice. She was only focussed on climbing under the bottom rope to celebrate with her man, her hero as his music began to play. He had done it, just as she had known that he would. Predictably Hunter had failed her but Seth had been there. Seth had saved her job, now they could both run WWE together! Seth had already risen to his knees and was screaming a long drawn out, "Yeah!"

As Stephanie reached him she helped him to stand and they shared a hug of celebration but as she looked over Seth's shoulder she saw Sting who had also regained his feet and was staring at them. He looked ready to attack. "Look out," Stephanie yelped and pulled Seth towards the ropes by one hand. The two bailed out through the ropes at the side of the ring and hurried around the corner of it, with Seth gasping for breath, then away towards the entrance where it was safe from the freak in the ring who was still staring at them.

"I did it! We won," Seth panted next to her, "This place is ours."

The elation of the moment was so great that Stephanie had only felt anything like it a handful of times before in her life. "Woooo!" She screamed at the top of her voice as she raised Seth's arm triumphantly, this time noticing the chorus of boos from the crowd, not that she cared about them. She was turned around by Seth and he hugged her again. Despite the fact that he was covered in sweat it felt great to Stephanie who whispered in his ear, "Let's give these idiots a real surprise. Kiss me."

"You're the boss."

With that Seth planted a passionate kiss onto Stephanie's fulsome lips to the utter shock of everyone in the building aside from the two involved. Somehow the shock increased when instead of forcing Seth off her as everyone expected Stephanie placed a hand on each of his cheeks and returned the kiss which went on for several long moments. An empty soda cup thrown by some disgusted fan hit Seth in the back as they both gave one final disrespectful glance at the two men in the ring, even though one was still flat on his back. Stephanie felt no compassion for her soon to be ex husband, he was nothing to her now. She took his replacement by a gloved hand as they both turned towards the entrance and she led him through the curtain to the backstage area.

No attention was wasted on any of the meaningless backstage employees, they were only focussed on each other. "Let's just get out of here before Hunter gets back here asking questions and throwing his weight around," Stephanie urged as they hurried hand in hand along the hallway. As she said it a worrying thought came to Seth, "What if he shows up at our hotel room? He's going to be wild."

"You're right. Let's go check into a different hotel. I'm not going to get my stuff back from Hunter anyway and we can have yours shipped to us for tomorrow night." Quickly Stephanie dashed into her office on the way past and grabbed her purse.

"You're so calculating," Seth gushed as she did so, "I love that about you." Quickly they were back in the hallway and were quickly approaching the parking garage when Stephanie grinned, "Calculating but not cold?"

"Oh no," Seth assured her as the memory of what she felt like when he buried himself inside of her came to the fore, "You're warm. Very warm."

Stephanie's almost childish giggle indicated that she understood his meaning. They walked into the garage and a car was waiting as Stephanie had ordered before heading to the ring for the main event. "Find us an expensive hotel that isn't the Hilton," Stephanie ordered the driver as she climbed in through the door that was being held open. Seth followed her inside and the door was closed behind them. It was only as the car pulled away that a couple of realisations came to him, "Shit. I didn't even get changed and I've left the money in the bank behind."

"Who cares?" Stephanie could not contain herself any longer, the wave of emotion she was riding was so powerful that she simply had to have him and have him right now. She pulled Seth towards her and began to kiss him almost frantically.

The first time Stephanie had kissed him had been months ago and it had taken him completely by surprise. He had always found her incredibly attractive of course he had, she was stunning but she was also taken. She was married to Hunter but that had not stopped her. Hunter had been away somewhere in the arena with his stupid buddies from Evolution when Stephanie had summoned him to her office. Immediately it had been apparent that something strange was going on from the way that she had spoken to him. Before he had realised what was happening Stephanie accused him of staring at her when he saw her in the back, of looking at her with lust in his eyes. She was correct but of course his instinct had been to deny it but she had touched a finger to his lips and shushed him. "Don't lie to me Seth. If you want me then kiss me."

So simple and straightforward was the offer that for a moment Seth had thought that the whole thing might be some incredibly strange kind of trap or trick but he had seen in Stephanie's eyes that she was serious so he had done what any hot blooded male would do when faced with a proposition from someone as ridiculously hot as Stephanie. He accepted the invitation and kissed her and it was amazing. It had been relatively brief but it had left them both desperate for more and more was what they had given to each other many times since.

Stephanie had convinced him to betray his brothers in The Shield to lead up to this moment, the moment when she would leave her husband for him and they would take control of WWE themselves. Seth had expected the point to come when Stephanie would change her mind or get cold feet and back out but no, here they were in the back of her car heading to a hotel to begin their first night together as a couple and Stephanie was all over him. She was like a wild animal that had been released from a cage and the way that she was kissing him was making him hard already. Despite this he decided to drive her that little bit further over the edge. He pulled away from her, "Wait. Wait until we get in the room."

"I don't want to wait any more. I've spent too long waiting," Stephanie breathed.

Relishing the payoff that he would get Seth did indeed make Stephanie wait. It was nearly ten minutes before the driver pulled the car up in front of a hotel. Neither of the passengers bothered to take in the name of the place as they hurried into the expensively furnished lobby. Some of the looks Seth got in his leather ring gear were priceless and very embarrassing for him but Stephanie quickly issued a cover story which amused him when they approached the reception desk and were greeted by a smartly dressed man with a quizzical expression on his face, "Good evening ma'am. Sir."

"Excuse the way my partner is dressed. He's a wrestler and all of his possessions were stolen from the locker room just now. We need to deal with the people at the arena tomorrow which leaves us in the position of having to stay here unexpectedly. Therefore I'd like to book the most expensive room you have and also I'd like some champagne sent up. Might as well make a night of now, right honey?"

"Why not?" Seth agreed as the final part had been directed to him, "Got to do something to take my mind off what a terrible night it's been."

It was obvious that the receptionist was not convinced by the story but the bottom line was that he had a woman who was clearly worth a lot of money asking to spend the night in one of their most expensive suites therefore he quickly made the booking and took Stephanie's credit card for payment. Several minutes later Seth and Stephanie had completed their elevator ride to the seventh floor and found the suite that was going to be theirs for the night. Stephanie swiped the card in the lock to open the room and turned to Seth with a smile on her face and lust in her eyes, "Are you going to make me wait any longer?"

"No way," Seth confirmed, "Get in there."


	3. Chapter 3

Seth followed his new girlfriend into the hotel room and just about had time to close the door behind him before she was on him, forcing him up against the door and kissing him almost frantically. If anything every time he had been with her seemed to have increased her appetite for him rather than satisfy it. He was totally fine with that. "I missed you boss lady." Boss lady was his affectionate term for one of the principal owners of WWE and she seemed to like it.

"I missed you too," Stephanie purred between kisses, feeling herself losing control already as she always seemed to when in a intimate situation with Seth. He drove her absolutely wild in a way that Hunter had never achieved at any point throughout their marriage. Everything about the way he spoke to her, the way he touched her, even the way he spoke her name or called her boss lady made a fire rage inside of her and it was impossible to put out short of him filling her to her fullest. Even this would only satisfy her for a short time and they both knew it.

"Let me get this off," Seth asked, referring to the ring attire that he was still wearing.

"Please do," Stephanie invited eagerly as she backed away to give him room and began removing her own suit jacket and blouse.

As he had many times before Seth looked at what Stephanie had to offer as he finished removing his outfit down to his underwear, "God damn, you're unreal. A goddess." She had given birth to three children and she was thirty eight but still she was the most incredible looking woman he had ever seen by a long margin and now she was his and his alone.

Stephanie game an almost childishly innocent look and responded coyly, "Really? I don't think I'm all that."

"Trust me, you're incredible." With that Seth moved towards her and the passionate kissing resumed with their tongues flicked against each other and then engaging in a battle for dominance. A little gasp of pleasant surprise escaped Stephanie as she felt Seth's hand opening her pants and then his fingers were inside her. He had done this once before and it had driven both of them wild. He fingers and thumb did their work as he continued to kiss her, causing her involuntary moans of pleasure to be made directly into his mouth. The first time she had tried to pull away but that was not what he wanted. She began to get short of breath but still he continued to kiss her and soon she was moaning loudly into his mouth. Still he continued, refusing to let her break away from him until she reached orgasm and almost screamed with pleasure directly into his mouth. Her partner was now rock hard, she could feel him pressing into her as she wanted him to literally. "Oh god Seth," she gasped out.

"There's more yet," she was informed gruffly as she was backed towards the bed. Eagerly she sat on the edge of it and then lay back. Seth took over from there, climbing on top of her and entering her almost in the same movement. "Oh my god," Stephanie breathed as Seth began his rhythmic thrusts ever so gently before increasing the power slightly with each one. As he began to fill her fully Stephanie arched her back a little and her loud moans resumed, now accompanied by much deeper ones from Seth. He liked to time it perfectly so that he released himself at the exact moment that Stephanie came and that was what he did again this time.

When it was over and he had withdrawn from her Seth almost collapsed to the bed with an incredibly satisfied sigh as Stephanie purred, "My god Seth, you're incredible."

Now lying next to Stephanie, Seth stroked some of the messy brown hair away from her face, "You're not so bad either boss lady, and do you know the best thing?"

"We can do it whenever we like from now on," Stephanie answered correctly. A minute or two passed without any further conversation as they both simply enjoyed what they were feeling as they lay side by side but then there was a knock on the door of their room. "What the hell?" Stephanie demanded.

"You ordered champagne remember?" Seth almost leapt from the bed, dashed into the bathroom and emerged a few moments later with a towel wrapped around him. Stephanie giggled as he went around to the door, not needing to move as she was not visible from the doorway. She heard the door open and a male voice say, "Your champagne sir."

"Thanks man." The door closed and Seth returned with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and two glasses. He set the ice bucket down on a table, opened the bottle and poured two glasses of the expensive champagne. As he handed one to Stephanie who sat up to receive it he asked, "What are we supposed to say, to us or something?"

Stephanie raised her glass with a beaming smile, "To us or something." Seth laughed and they both drank.

"Wow, what a night," Stephanie said as much to herself as to Seth who grinned, "I know, right? Let's have another glass of this and we can go again."

It was Stephanie's turn to grin as she replied, "I was actually thinking about the fact that I, we, will now be in charge and the fact that I just left my husband but yeah, we can fuck again too."

"No regrets?" Seth asked, now turning serious. It was one thing to fuck Stephanie in hotel rooms but if they were going to make a relationship of this she of course needed to be happy.

"No way. I couldn't be happier right now, really I couldn't."

There was one subject that Seth knew would be difficult, "What about the girls Steph?" He saw his girlfriend's eyes close as her voice grew quieter. They both knew that this was the one thing that was hard for her in leaving Hunter. "He'll let me see them. He won't want to hurt them as much as he will hate me. It's awful but I just couldn't not be with you any more. I meant it when I said I have no regrets."

"As long as you're happy I'm happy." Seth took Stephanie's now empty glass and refilled for them both as Stephanie wondered, "What the hell is going to happen tomorrow night? You know Hunter will be ready to explode and so will my dad most likely. They'll both be calling me all night but my phone is off."

Seth handed over the refilled glass which was accepted with a smile as he considered the question. In truth he had no idea what was going to happen but one thing was for sure, Hunter was going to attempt to kick his ass. He was not afraid of that but what about the older McMahon? He was Chairman of the company, what if he chose to fire him? Stephanie would be okay as she was a principal owner but Seth could be right in the firing line, unless Vince sided with his daughter on this thing. She was daddy's little girl after all and everyone knew it. "We'll go out there in front of all of those idiots. Weirdly it might be better that way. Your dad will have to choose his words carefully and if Hunter comes at me I'll have some warning at least by the time he makes it to the ring. The bottom line is we run that place now, right?"

"You know it." Stephanie raised her glass again, "To being in charge."

"I can drink to that, boss lady." The liquid tasted so satisfying to Seth as he swallowed it. This had been so long in coming but now it was a reality and it was amazing. He was really with Stephanie McMahon and they were really going to be in charge of WWE. All they had to do was deal with Hunter. How hard could that really be?


End file.
